


Made with Science (and love)

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Muscles, Pregnancy, Private Investigators, Surprises, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Edwardnashtons requested: Lucius and trans!Ed in a marriage where Ed is a reformed P.I. And Lucius works for Batman and he knows it's Bruce. They've been trying for a kid and Ed just took another test that finally came back positive.





	Made with Science (and love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edwardnashtons (freckledandspectacled)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/gifts).



> Sappy almost middle-aged marriage! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: trans pregnancy

 

Life as a private investigator was fun. Every day was a set of puzzles to solve, even if most of them were quite easy and of the "is my spouse cheating on me" variety. 

Lucius' position as techmaster for the Bat was treating him well as well. Bruce Wayne was a good client, it seemed. 

Married now for four years. It had been ten years since the reunification after the second Valeska twin blew the bridges and started that hell year. Edward was glad he'd taken his pardoning to heart. Even if Jimbo had done his darnedest to see that the pardons did not apply to both him and Oswald. Ed swore that Jim seemed to have quickly forgotten that Haven was _not_ his fault and was a greatly traumatizing manipulation of his own autonomy and person.  

Ed shook himself. Not the time to dwell on past traumas. He could bring it up in his monthly therapy appointment when he had support.

He was so glad he'd let Lucius help him get the counseling and treatment he needed. His hallucinations were mostly gone and no longer plagued him with insecurity and doubt and panic. He was himself and in control of his thoughts and actions.  

And now he was married and stable and they were trying for a baby. 

Maybe a little later than most couples did, as Ed was nearer to 40 than 35 at this point (the thought was a little less scary when he reminded himself that Lucius had just reached 41 with grace). 

But with the fertility drugs from his OB-GYN there should be no physical problem with the baby making. (Especially since he was nowhere near menopause according to his medical records). 

Speaking of the OB-GYN, he needed to book an appointment. 

He'd been feeling a little funky all day and finally took off to go home, buying a few (okay, maybe nine was a little more than a few) pregnancy tests on the way. As well as some multivitamins they were running low on. 

He hung up his coat and toed off his shoes by the door, leaving them in the little rubber shoe tray. Then came putting the vitamins in the bathroom cabinet and staring to unbox the nine pregnancy tests and use them. 

Waiting. . . waiting...

The results were in.

Positive. 

Positive. 

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

All of them. 

All nine. 

And given that the likelihood of a false positive was approximately 3%... well for all of them to be falsely positive that would be a 1.968x10^(-12)% chance.

About 123 out of 62500000000000.

Given 123 went into 62500000000000 about 58130081301 times... It was a very small chance. 

Mathematically it was still possible, but not even remotely likely. 

Suffice it to say; Edward was quite sure that he was, in fact, pregnant. 

So he cleaned up and fumbled about for his phone, sloppily dialing the correct number for his OB-GYN. 

"Hello, yes, can Dr. Camille see any walk-in patients today?" He took a breath, full of jittery energy. "She can? Yes, thank you, I'll be there in 15." 

The appointment went well and confirmed that he was, as suspected, quite pregnant. Somewhere between 5 and 6 weeks.

It was good to know for sure. 

He received another booklet on the foods he could not and probably should eat including how they should be prepared and such. As well as tips to what vitamins he may need more of. 

It was a well-organized booklet, that, he could definitely appreciate. 

He stopped by a small local grocery for a few things, including some of that fancy sparkling fruit juice that almost looked like a bottle of champagne. 

Two doors down was a local arts and crafts store. Marcella, the owner, directed him to a few cards that would work for the occasion. 

By the time he got back home, it was 4:37 pm. Just the time to start on dinner. 

It was a simple recipe, acorn squash, and a rice bean and beef mixture. (No onions because _eugh_.)

There were no fancy candles, but a scented apple pie one was lit (it smelled homey). 

Under the table sat a gift bag stuffed with a surprise, some tissue paper, and a card. If Lucius noticed it he would just play along; a gift under the table meant that it could only be opened after that meal. One on the table or the person's chair, for opening before the meal. 

Lucius arrived home with a smile at 6:42 pm. He took off his blazer and folded it over the couch, eyes caught on their little dinner table set for two. 

"You didn't have to-" he tries to pout, but there's a smile on his face and Edward has no doubt that his husband is simply flattered by the effort made for him. 

"What if I wanted to?" Ed responded coyly, receiving even more of a smile from his husband. 

"It's June, so it's neither our anniversary, or the anniversary of our first date, or the anniversary of your official reform, and neither of our birthdays... So, what is today?" 

"That's a surprise for after dinner," Edward responded, leaning in for a welcome home kiss.

Oh, how he loved the little flutter in his husband's eyelids after a kiss. And how soft and bottomless his eyes seemed when they were looking at him. 

"Well, I guess I'll just have to enjoy this lovely meal first," Lucius replied, like his pet-name, smooth and _foxy_. 

Dinner was like a breeze at an uncrowded beach, very easy and relaxing and pleasant. 

His fox was far too charming for everyday interactions, and that was why Edward loved him, how easily he charmed without conscious intent to do so and how genuine his words, actions, and expressions were. 

And Edward felt like he was being hit by a metaphorical truck, he was so glad that they were going to have and raise a baby together. He couldn't think of a better father for the zygote and future human being. 

Then dinner was done, and the dishes dealt with; time for the gift and surprise. 

It was silly, they'd been trying for a baby, it wasn't like Lucius would suddenly change his mind after a month and a half. Besides, Lucius was not the type to get angry about something like this, no, he would likely handle it with joy even if it was a complete surprise. 

But he still felt nervous, bubbly, anxious energy jittering through his body from nerve to nerve. Settling like nausea near where their little not-quite-a-surprise not-quite-a-baby-yet was. 

Lucius had this dazzling light in his eyes, dancing like matchlight, a grin on his face. He was so...so... well, whatever it was, Edward loved it and never ceased to be awestruck by it and what it did to him. 

He tore out the tissue paper with some care, (he liked to smooth it out and reuse it for other gifts). First, he came to the card, opening the envelope a little clumsily, (he wasn't the best at opening sealed mail and usually, the envelopes were not intact after opened). 

He read the sentiment. Looking up with wide eyes, bright with hope and not fully realized joy. He barreled back into the bag, pulling out the remaining item. 

A baby onesie. White with green and blue designs and text saying "made with science" and underneath that Edward had used a red fabric marker to add "and love".

"Really?" Lucius asked, looking every bit the sweetest man in his excitement. 

"I'm five or six weeks," Edward smiled back, taking his husbands hands.

"It's really happening," their hands were pushed to the side as Lucius approached, then they fell apart and his husband was hugging him, his biceps flush against his upper back. Lucius was squeezing a bit tight but Ed had never minded a little bit of gentle (or not-so-gentle) manhandling from him. 

"We're going to be a family," Ed confirmed, pressing a kiss to just above his husband's ear. "We're going to be a family," Edward whispers again, this time it's for himself, like a pinch to make sure he isn't dreaming. 

And the best part is, it's all really happening. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
